charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Potion
Potions are liquids with magical properties. Brewed with the necessary herbs, spices, or other various ingedients, these magical substances can achieve various effects. Although most potions are liquid, they can also exist in other forms such as gels or powders. The effect of a potions depends on the used ingredients or accompanied spell. In order for a potion to work, one has to be magical (and possess the ability to brew potions), otherwise some potions might just be poisonous concoction to the drinker.Some herbs are poisonous, and thus, would prove toxic to mortal beings. The Halliwell Family The Warren Book of Shadows contains a plethora of potions, nearly all of them written by Penny Halliwell, who was considered the best potion maker of the entire Warren-Halliwell line.Season 5, "Happily Ever After" The Halliwell sisters have been known to employ cosmetic bottles to contain the potions they concoct, and Piper Halliwell is widely considered the best potion-maker among the Charmed Ones. This is due to years of experience along with her natural talent and training as a professional chef. Piper is very adept at creating potions for various effects.Season 4, "Long Live The Queen" Piper created a potion to replicate her power of Molecular Combustion after the Source stole her powers.Season 4, "Charmed and Dangerous" She also created a potion to replicate her power of Molecular Immobilization. Usage of Potions Potions can be used in various ways. Some potions are meant to be consumed to be effective, while most potions can be thrown at the target or shattered on the floor in front of them. Vanquishing potions can commonly be thrown at the target, while the Power Binding potion has to be consumed. Some potions are required to be used in combination with a spell to achieve the desired effect or a spell can be used to increase the power or vise versa. Notable Potions * Animal Transformation Potion: This potion turns the victim into an animal, presumably by choice of the user, and can be undone with another potion. * Binding Potion: This potion causes the powers of a magical being to be neutralized. * Power Stripping Potion: This potion has the power to take away the magic of a being forever. * Power Tripling Potion: This potion triples the powers of the drinker. * Sleeping Potion: This potions causes the victim to fall into a deep sleep. * Teleportation Potion: This potion teleports beings from place to place. Potion Ingredients Notes and Trivia * The evil witch Tuatha was also very adept at creating potions. She created a potion that could instantly put others to sleep, as well as a potion that trapped others by turning their feet to stone.Season 2, "That Old Black Magic" * The warlock Bacarra once noted that there was a potion in the book for every demon he had ever heard of.Season 5, "A Witch In Time" Gallery mordaunt's potion to kill the dark knight.JPG|A list of Ingredients potion ingredients.JPG|Potion Ingredients 3x08-UpperLevelDemonicPotion.jpg| A potion brewing 3x04-LeoPotion.jpg|A green potion SorcererPotion.jpg| A sorcerer's potion Sykespotion.jpg|A potion exploding Powerstrippotion.jpg|Brewing a power stripping potion 3x11-Potion.jpg|Phoebe using a potion References Category:Potions Category:Book of Shadows entries Category:Charmed terms